Evil In It's True Form
by GT Spuddie
Summary: Evil can take many forms, not just the obvious ones.


Disclaimer: Do not own Doctor Who in any of its incarnations, nor do I hold any claims to children's entertainment characters. It would be cool if I did though!

**Evil in it's true form**

_Walking down the street, you would probably never notice the two figures standing in front of the Electronics store. If you had, the thought may have crossed your mind that she was wearing a cute jacket. You might have been led to wonder exactly why they were staring at the TV display. You may even have giggled at the strangeness of him wearing sneakers with such a formal suit. But you still would have walked on. _

_Unless, of course, you heard what they were talking about._

"Martha, I have visited many different times and seen many forms of strangeness, chaos, discord and evil. I have seen death and destruction at the hands of the most innocent looking children. I have been to a planet that consisted of nothing but shrimp."

"Really Doctor?"

"Yep. Shrimp everywhere. You know, I even visited a world where every single person, male and female, looked like Elvis. I was revered as a God, just because I looked different. Then, of course, they found out that I couldn't sing so I had to leave in quite a hurry, but still, it was fun while it lasted."

_The disbelieving glance that she sent his way looked like it had been used many times before._

"Sounds like it Doctor."

"But through all that I have seen, and all that I have done, I had never thought that I would find anything as insidiously evil as this."

_As natural curiosity overtakes you, your eyes may follow the extravagant guesture of his hand towards the TV display, on which you might expect to see the news showing scenes of war and destruction. Or maybe a political figure speaking about something he believes to be immoral. Or maybe even a survival based Reality TV show. But instead, the TV displays…_

"A singing purple dinosaur, Doctor?!?"

_The complete and utter disbelief in her voice will undoubtedly match that running through your mind, but curiosity will most likely prompt you to keep listening._

"Don't be fooled Martha, that is not just children's educational entertainment. That damned dinosaur has been around for longer than you can imagine. Him and his kind have been around for Eons. They feed on the electrical energy of the brain, more specifically, the memory recall waves."

"Why do they do that?"

_A brief look of puzzlement crosses his face, but quickly clears, leaving a lilt in his voice as he replies_.

"I don't know, for food, I guess. Anyway, most of them are small time, harmless. They use thoughts, ideas, fears, anything that will slip into your brain and will not let go. All those times you imagined winning lotto, or planned an overseas trip, one of them was probably helping the idea along, building it bigger and bigger in order to get the maximum electrical surge possible."

_The feeling to interrupt the conversation in order to pose a question may cross your mind at this point, but the chance passes when the girl decides to interrupt anyway._

"That doesn't sound so bad Doctor. That sort of thing happens all the time with me and nothing comes of it. What's so bad about this dinosaur?"

_The lilt has left his voice when he replied._

"Well, like all societies, there are some who want more than everyone else. In their society, it was him and several of his followers. They discovered that the easiest way to up the power outage was through song. More specifically, through the songs that enter your head and don't seem to be able to leave it, no matter what you do. In the olden days they were restricted to bards, minstrels, public performances – that sort of thing, but with the mass media of today, they can reach anyone. And he… he is the worst."

"I can't believe that he can influence anything that major. It's just a kids show!"

"That's why he is the worst. Hook them when they are young and they will still be singing your songs in twenty years time. Pure Evil."

_At this point in time, you will probably decide that they are both insane, and while this little interlude has been entertaining, you do need to get to the grocery store before it closes. But as you start walking down the street, the tiniest snippet of their conversation will possibly reach your ears._

"So Doctor, will we need explosives for this one, or do you think a simple machete will work?"

**Fin.**

_A/N: Very first Doctor Who fic, so please review (good or bad – I don't mind) and let me know what you thought – it would be greatly appreciated. Cookies to those who review and bonus cookie to anyone who places the shrimp reference!_


End file.
